deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Pastor
As I walked into the gates of Fort Pastor I realised just how large it was. The soldiers guarding the entrance glanced at me before returning to take down the random undead advancing upon them. A large tank was stationed at the entrance, the metal behemoth unmoving in its derelict state. I advanced into the compound where I saw the marketplace, numerous stores erected in the corner of the Fort occupied by survivors and traders, looking to make a little profit. Around them were tents and small shanties, housing survivors and what was left of the soldiers in the first place. A bank, Meeting Hall, Storage place and a records board were housed inside the abandoned buildings in the fort, being put to good use. In the center of the compound was the yard, a large pile of scrap with a battered fence surrounding it. A few survivors picked their way through it, looking for anything useful. Last but not least I recognized the small stall set up beside the bank, but when I advanced closer I read the sign above it 'Gamblin' den'. I shook my head and watched a few survivors huddling by a warm fire, I sighed and joined them, hoping to gather some warmth myself. Fort Pastor is an outpost that seems to be a former military fort due to its name and the presence of a derelict tank and an army lorry. It is inhabited by refugee soldiers who have been abandoned or cut-off from any higher military ranks or powers that previously had control over them. Though these people's whereabouts are unknown, it is likely that they have evacuated or have been devoured by the flesh-eating zombies.Fort Pastor is where many survivors go to level up fast or to get better loots. By many people, Fort Pastor is a way to get to End Zone quickly The Fort is guarded by soldiers at the main gate and is a constant hotzone for leveling due to boss zombies appearing regularly. It is recommend to be as quiet as possible since Wraiths and mothers have been spotted, but if you want to level then make as much noise as possible. The Fort is the farthest outpost from the Nastya's (It's approximately half an hour away taking the direct route). Items are often more expensive than Holdout at lower, but are known to be a lot cheaper at higher level. Fort Pastor have the most stable economy among the other new outposts (which still lack sufficient population and balancing) due to its high popularity and relatively close location to the south-eastern edge of the map. Medications like antibiotics are relatively cheap since they can be found a few blocks away from fort pastor. Some players buy a lot of antibiotics or other mid-level items and sell them for high in Nastaya Holdout making a fair profit. Though far Corner looters often choose Precinct 13 due to its straight eastward route to the map's farthest corners, Fort Pastor still receives a good reputation for a good looting spot for levels 20-30 because of the minimal walking distance. A word of advice: If you encounter Bloats,Leapers,Brutes,Tendrils and Spiders and you cannot kill them, simply out running them will only delay the inevitable. Use short bursts of sprint to evade their attacks, as just walking will still get you hit before you leave their attack range also any weapon with knockback such as Shotguns can be used tactically to keep tendrils and spiders at bay if not kill them eventually. A good piece of advice from experienced survivors is to avoid alleys and small spaces; in these areas you will become trapped and if there is an aggro spike then the zombies will corner you and rip you to shreds. Although dead ends can be big problems, if you got a Steel or a Grinder go to a dead end and kill all the zombies. Fort Pastor has two gates (east and south) so it won't be very hard to get back in. Note: Tendrils are stunned by a Steel, but if you got low Critical Hit then Bones would be a major issue. Fort Pastor contains the exact same services that Nastya's Holdout provides, including the ability to respawn there after death (once it has been visited), with the exception of missions (until they are released for 3D). It was speculated that Fort Pastor was named after Pastor Bones, the author of a 2D version game map until Admin stated that this is an homage to Dawn of the Dead (2004) in which the characters headed to said Fort Pastor in Wisconsin but are told it has already been wiped out. Note: And there are no lootables in Fort Pastor's instance, so you'll have to go another instance to loot. Location Fort Pastor can be reached by a straight eastward path from Nastya's Holdout, keep on the main road until you reach the large empty block on the map, then head southeast. Due to it's location, Fort Pastor has all kinds of zombies along with the occasional boss visits. Even though this area sounds (and is) suicide for Newbies, many people come here from newbies, looking for a quick buck, to End Game players,looking for a heap load of EXP. Another reason this place is so popular is because of the fact that how much better quality loot is here compared to Nastya's Holdout, which has mainly been picked clean as an easy trip for newbies. Fort Pastor Eastern Entrance.png|Eastern entrance of Fort Pastor Junkyard Nastya2FortPastor map.png|Route to Fort Pastor from Nastya's Holdout Fort Pastor South Entrance.png|Southern entrance of Fort Pastor Category:Locations